


Pigtails

by FractalBunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ladybug is oblivious, only rated T because of one (1) swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: Chat Noir helps Ladybug with her hair, and she lets him in on a little secret.





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got the idea for this in class and I'm procrastinating by writing, so enjoy! <3

"Shit!" Ladybug cursed, pulling her wet hair out of ruined pigtails. "He soaked me." They were fighting Soaker, a lifeguard at a pool who'd been fired for leaving his post to play with some of the kids there.

"My lady, you should leave your hair down more often." Chat Noir twirled a lock of his own blonde hair between his fingertips. "It suits you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ladybug sighed. "Well, Soaker's back in the Seine for now, we'll have to try again when he resurfaces." Over the last year, Hawkmoth had gotten better at empowering his akumas, allowing them to take their time and recuperate, usually leading to multiple battles between them and the two heroes before the black butterfly was finally released. "I need to get my hair out of my face or I'll get distracted when we're fighting."

"Allow me, Bugaboo. Turn around." Ladybug turned her back to Chat Noir, smirking.

"I didn't know you could do hair," She said, handing him her hair ties, "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you kidding?" Chat Noir laughed. "I work with models all the-" He cut himself off. Ladybug looked back at him, eyes wide. "I-I mean, I work...behind the scenes, ya know? Like...I help with...hair and...makeup."

"Really, kitty? I guess I can see you in lipstick." Ladybug giggled while Chat Noir broke out into a cold sweat.

"No, it's not like that, really! I work...with male models!" Ladybug laughed harder, making him blush hard under his mask.

"That doesn't help your case much, but okay. Just do my hair already, I'll stop making fun of you." Ladybug turned her head away and Chat Noir threaded locks of her hair between his fingers, starting to comb through the knots. He gulped; he was playing with her hair like it was no big deal. "Ow, ow! Be careful." He started pulling apart the knots more gently, starting to breathe faster.

"He really messed up your hair, my lady. It looks like something I'd cough up." When Ladybug glared back at him, he winked.

"It probably wasn't all him. I've been up for days studying and keep forgetting to brush it. I...have a few big tests on Friday." Chat Noir stopped for a second.

"No way, me too!" He went back to combing through her hair, trying not to tremble. Chat Noir wished he could take off his gloves and feel her thick black hair with his own skin, but that might be an overstep. "Okay, looks good. I'll put it up." He wove her hair together at the top, his long claws helping to create sharp lines between the sections.

"Chat, what are you doing?" Ladybug asked, trying to turn and face him, but he tugged her hair so that he head was frozen in place.

"Trust me." Chat Noir replied, quickly French braiding her hair across the top of her head. He put it into a placeholder ponytail and took the hair at the nape of her neck and started to braid it upwards. "This is one of my favorite styles." He realized he was holding more hair than he was expecting at first; it barely fit in his hand. "Is your hair longer these days, Buginette?"

"Yeah, a little." Ladybug laughed nervously. "I keep forgetting to schedule a haircut appointment."

"What if I just used cataclysm on the split ends?" Chat Noir teased.

"I don't think so." Ladybug muttered back, smirking.

"Okay, hang on..." Chat Noir took out the first ponytail and joined the two braids into one, putting all of the leftover hair into one ponytail. "Here, I didn't use one of the ties." He took her hand and rolled the unused hair tie over her wrist, his fingers a little shaky. "Take a look, my lady." He led her over to the Seine, and she looked at the water, tilting her head back and forth.

"I..." Ladybug grinned. "I love it! Thanks, Chat." She ruffled his hair, eliciting a small purr from the bottom of his throat. "Wait, if you work with male models...do you know Adrien Agreste?"

"Um..." Chat Noir felt his mouth dry up. He tapped his bottom lip with his finger. "Blonde, my height?"

"Yeah..." Ladybug squinted. "Maybe a little taller." Chat Noir sighed. She had no idea.

"I think I've worked with him once or twice, yeah. His dad is...really picky about who deals with him." Chat Noir put on a fake smile. "He's nice, I guess. A little fake if you ask me."

"Adrien? Fake? No way." Ladybug's eyes went wide. "Not like I would know, or anything, just...he seems like a genuine guy."

"I dunno, he seems sad. Like he's putting on a show." Chat Noir bit his lip. "But I might be wrong."

"I'm sure you are. No one that nice is faking it." Ladybug gulped. "Once again, not like I would know, I've talked to him once or twice during akuma attacks..." She smiled dreamily. "But his advertisements always look nice. Must be your master hairstyling." Chat Noir smiled.

"Thanks, my lady." He felt his heart sink into the ground.

"You know, I think I have a little crush on Adrien." Chat Noir's eyes brightened back up.

"R-really?" His face turned beet red. "M-my lady, I..."

"Sorry, kitty, I figured I should tell you." Ladybug gave him a little wink. "What can I say? He's pretty."

"Certainly not as pretty as me, right?" Chat Noir tried to contain himself, awkwardly putting his hands on his hips and posing.

"Of course not, kitty." Ladybug turned to look back at her reflection again, and Chat Noir did a little victory dance to himself.

"Well, if you tell me who you are, maybe I can introduce you to him sometime." Chat Noir tried to pull himself back together. "I'm sure you'd be two cats in a cardboard box."

"That won't be needed, kitty, I'm sure I'll meet him on my own someday." The two both jumped back when Soaker jumped out of the Seine, propelling himself up with water. "Come on, Chat, back to work!" Ladybug whipped her yo-yo around and pulled herself up onto a bridge, leaving Chat Noir by himself for a second.

"She has a little crush on me." He whispered. "Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda thinking this as the hairstyle Chat gave her: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/K6X6xFxOqbk/maxresdefault.jpg


End file.
